


The Siren's Sweet Song

by Shalashaska



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalashaska/pseuds/Shalashaska
Summary: Nea always thought of herself as the robin hood of taggers. It was always the worst places, ugliest factories, and entitled businesses that got covered in her neon paint. An insane asylum fits none of these, but Nea still tagged it. Guilt ridden, she comes back to clean up her mess. The woman she meets there seems nice enough. But just what is she doing there?
Relationships: Cheryl Mason/Laurie Strode, Nancy Wheeler/???, Nea Karlsson/Sally Smithson | The Nurse
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. A Fall From Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Well this one isn't like my other 2 stories, mainly cuz my wife isn't here :'(. I'm sure I'll find a way to stick her in there though. I thought it'd be good to branch out and write other stories, so here ya go. Lmk if this is worth continuing, and I hope y'all enjoy.

Nea Karlsson wasn't exactly the conforming type, but tagging an insane asylum seemed a little over the top. Sure, it was abandoned, and it might be run down, but she was still a little creeped out by its towering form. Her friends, however, continued to egg her on. Cans in hand and mask equipped, Nea drew her signature symbol on the outside wall. Her friends looked onward as she painted, creating an intricate scene on the greying walls. She heard a yell and quickly turned, her friends pointing at the building. She watched as they ran, looking for whatever they were pointing at. Then, she saw her. A woman looked on, a sad expression displayed on her face. Flowing red hair was accented by her snow-white garb, but dark glasses obscured her eyes. Nea couldn't help but marvel at the sight of the woman, but her curiosity was cut off by the realization that she's been spotted. Nea ran, the woman's gaze burning into her skull. Her friends laughed and cheered, high fiving Nea. She, however, couldn't help but think of the woman. Guilt welled up inside of her as she thought of the woman's face, her disappointed face ingrained in her memories. Nea's friends were pushed out of her mind, the woman's hair filling it instead 

"Hey Nea, you alright?" Nea snapped back to reality as Laurie called out to her, tapping her shoulder. 

"Huh? Yeah, I'm good, I'm good." 

"Okay... You wanna let go of the chips then?" Nea looked at her groceries and noticed her iron grip on a bag of barbeque chips. She relaxed her arm and handed Laurie the snack. 

"Something up? You seem off." 

"Yeah, just some guilt I guess." 

"Tag the wrong place?" 

"Yep." 

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I embarrassed myself in front of the new girl." Laurie rang up Nea's items and handed the bag over. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, you can ask Nancy next time you're here. See you next time, and thank you for your patronage." Laurie winked as she waved Nea off, preparing for her next customer. Nea walked back home, looking around for her art. Neon paint colored the walls around her town. The locals often admonish her, but the tourists always stop to admire her work. It felt good tagging places that no one deemed important or places that she didn't like, but tagging the asylum felt... off. Nea inadvertently walked to the asylum once more, as if drawn in by its mystery. She peeked around a bush and saw the woman again, but this time she was outside. Nea watched as the woman cleaned up the paint on the walls, her sponge covered in a multicolored mess. Nea bit her nails as she watched, her mind racing as she pondered what to do. 

"You planning on sitting while little old me gets to work?" The woman called out to nobody in particular. Nea jumped and hid behind the bush, afraid to face her. "I heard you behind the bush, don't you think it's rude to stare?" Nea left the relative safety of the bush to approach the woman. Her heart beating out of her chest, Nea finally spoke. 

"H-hi. I'm Nea." 

"The name's Sally. What brings you here?" 

"Um, I may or may not have been the one to do this, so I, I wanted to say sorry. And if you'll let me, I wanna help you clean." 

"Oh my, well I appreciate you coming back. If you'd like, there's a spare sponge in that bucket over there that you can help with." 

"Yeah, I'd love to." Nea walked over to the bucket with a pep in her step, the weight on her shoulders finally lifted. She scrubbed as hard as she could, feeling as if she were wiping away her sins. 

"Y'know, you're very talented. You should be doing art professionally, not on random walls. I'd pay top dollar for some of your art." 

"You really mean that?" 

"Why yes, of course I do. This art is beautiful, but I can't have it on these walls. Perhaps you could come back and help me paint the inside?" 

"R-really?" 

"Well, I may have to dock your pay a bit for doodling on the outside, but I'd love to have you help me decorate. I have lemonade if you'd like." 

"Of course ma'am, I'd be honored." 

"Now now, don't be so formal. I don't need to feel any older than I already am." Sally chuckled, finally scrubbing off the last of the paint. 

"Now, why don't you get your cutie patootie inside for some cookies?" 

"So much for the age thing huh?" 

"Oh shush, they're chocolate chiiiip." Nea perked up as she thought of the delicious treat, desperate for the chocolatey goodness. 

"My favorite!" Sally smiled and opened the door for Nea, inviting her inside. Normally, stepping into an insane asylum with an older woman on the promise of cookies is a no-no, but Nea couldn't care less. She walked inside, and with one last look, Sally shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there ya go. When I was screwing around with the draft of this thing I put the title as FIGYAMLPCCH, so if you guess what that means I'll give ya a prize. I'm not sure if I wanna go wholesome or dark with this one, so I guess we'll see how it goes. Any feedback is appreciated, and have a good one. Cya l8r!


	2. Cookies are the best bribes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nea usually doesn't trust strangers, but something in Sally gives her something to trust. Plus, it's always fun to mess with Nancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, down the wholesome route we go. Maybe I'll do a spin-off.

The wafting smell of freshly baked cookies flooded Nea's senses, her mouth watering as she watched Sally bring them out. Nea licked her lips in anticipation as she placed the treats on the small table they set up. Nea reached for a cookie, but Sally slapped her hand. 

"Hey! What was that for!?" Nea rubbed her hand with a frown. 

"If you want the cookies, you have to earn them." Nea sighed heavily. 

"Fine, what do I have to do?" 

"Just chat with me for a while, I don't get many visitors." 

"...Okay, what do you wanna talk about?" 

"Everything!" Sally began speaking with fervor, her face lighting up. She told stories and interesting tidbits about herself. Nea listened in earnest, swallowing cookies as she spoke. The yellow light streaming through the windows slowly turned orange, and Sally's eyes drooped as Nea bragged about one of her escapes from the police. 

"Well, it's been fun, but it's getting late. I loved having you though dear." Sally smiled and picked up the now polished cookie dish, walking it to the sink. Nea looked around, noticing that they were in the cafeteria of the asylum. Nea couldn't help but wonder what Sally was doing here, but that seemed like a question for another time. Nea helped clean a bit, dusting off crumbs as Sally washed the plate. Once everything was cleaned, Sally walked Nea out, putting an arm around the younger woman's shoulder. 

"Well Nea, I hope this isn't the last time I see you. Thanks for keeping me company!" Sally kissed Nea on the forehead and waved her off, walking back into the asylum once Nea was out of sight. 

"So you're a milf chaser now?" Nancy scanned Nea's chips, frowning at the bag. "Haven't you gotten tired of these? I swear you've had a bag of barbeque chips in your hand every week since college!" 

"High school!" Laurie corrected from across the store. 

"Oh shut up Laurie! At least I'm not a cashier!" Nea 

"That's rude." Nancy pouted. "Do you even have a job?" 

"Uhhhh..." Nea pondered the question. She didn't technically have a job, but money hasn't been an issue for her. "Touche. Oh yeah, Laurie told me to ask about a new girl?" Nancy giggled as Laurie covered her face in embarrassment. 

"So there's this new girl that got transferred from out of town, and Laurie tries to put the moves on her y'know. Then out of nowhere, Laurie slips on a puddle and grabs her boobs!" 

An "Oh boy." Was all Nea could manage, her eyes rolling as Laurie just shrugged. 

"At least my hands were in heaven..." Laurie looked at her hands, reminiscing on the pillowy softness. 

"Wow, didn't know my boobs were that nice." A girl walked up to the cashier, a bag of groceries in hand. She wore a crop top and jeans, her short blonde hair barely reaching her shoulders. 

"C-Cheryl! I thought you weren't coming in today!" Laurie stuttered as she hid her hands behind her back. 

"Well, I needed some groceries. Plus, how could I miss this?" Cheryl laughed as she put her bag behind Nea's. 

"What is this, a goddamn anime plot?" Nea sighed as she popped her chips open, scarfing down the salty snack. 

"How the hell do you stay so skinny when you eat like that?" Nancy frowned as she watched Nea eat her chips like a madman. 

"I get a lot of exercise?" Nea shrugged. "So, new girl, what'd Laurie do to you?" 

"Well, we were talking, and Nancy was mopping up after some kid dropped his juice box. Laurie went to go show me something when she just kinda fell on top of me. By the time I realized what was happening, both of her hands were groping me. So yeah, basically an anime plot." 

"Hey, you make me sound like a perv! I slipped and fell, and I grabbed onto you for support!" 

"Right, support. Was I supporting your sex drive?" Laurie blushed heavily as Nancy tried to suppress a laugh. Nea didn't even bother and started cackling, her chips no longer a priority. "Just messing with ya." Cheryl winked as she slipped a piece of paper into Laurie's hand. She grabbed her groceries and promptly left, waving. 

Nancy immediately rushed to Laurie, grabbing at the paper. "What'd you get what'd you get what'd you get what'd you get!" "

Jeez, what are you five?" Laurie laughed as she held the paper over Nancy's head, constantly pulling it up as Nancy jumped. Once Nancy tired herself out, Laurie opened the paper and read it quietly. Her face paled suddenly, and her hands shook as she held the sacred text. Nea perked up as she saw Laurie's reaction, and she took a peek at the slip. 

"In case you want my permission next time ;)" Nea read aloud. "It has her number at the bottom..." 

"Holy shit Laurie! You finally got a girl's number!" Nancy cheered and patted Laurie on the back. 

"Yeah, only took you 20 tries." Nea snickered as she joined Nancy in congratulations. "Remember when you tried to get with the TA back in college? Pretty sure that's why you failed the class." 

"Shut up Nea, I have a hot chick's number. I HAVE A HOT CHICK'S NUMBER!" Laurie whooped and ran a couple of laps around the store, not caring about the weird looks she was getting from the guests. 

"Ha, I remember when I first went out with my boo." 

"Boo? What is this, the 80's?" 

"Oh shut it. We went out to In and Out, and we shared a shake..." Nancy sighed as she lost herself in her memories. 

"And who is this significant other?" Nea folded her arms, sneering. 

"Y-you wouldn't know them, they work at another store." Nea stared blankly at Nancy, unable to believe the words that came out of her mouth. 

"Really Nance? That's a bit sad, don't you think? I don't think we're in middle school anymore." 

"They're real! How about we go on a triple date, huh? Us, Laurie and Cheryl, and whoever you bring. Or do you not have a date?" Nancy giggled as she felt Nea's distress. 

"I-I'll show you! I'll bring a date!" Nea stormed off, her fists clenched. Laurie ran up to the register, winded after her makeshift mile run. 

"What was that about?" Laurie stopped to catch her breath. 

"We're going on a date." 

"Uhh, sorry, I'm not interested. I already got Cheryl, remember?" Nancy slapped Laurie's arm. 

"Not us! I meant a double date!" 

"You're dating someone?" 

"They work at another stoooooore!" This time it was Nancy's turn to storm off, beelining for the break room. 

Nea tossed and turned in her bed, dreading the upcoming date. 

"Who the hell am I supposed to ask? I don't even talk to anyone! I would ask the old girl I used to tag with, but I kinda had a falling out with them after the whole asylum thing..." Nea buried her head in her pillow and yelled. Her phone's buzzing stopped her though, as she was eager to talk to someone. Anyone. 

"Hey dear, do you want to come over tomorrow and paint me something? There'll be some money and pie as a reward!" 

Nea thought about when she gave Sally her number, but it must've been during the chat they had. Nea thought about the proposition for a while before texting back. 

"Sounds good to me." 

"Splendid! Looking forward to it." 

Sally put down her phone and smiled, walking out of her makeshift bedroom. She walked down the dark and narrow hall, entering the first room on the left. She gazed longingly at the photo above the bed frame, holding back a tear. 

"You'll never guess who I met today honey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cold war is currently making me want to die. Anywho, hope you guys enjoy this one. Feedback is appreciated, and I'll cya l8r


	3. Cooking With Gas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded 'date' finally arrived, and Nea couldn't be more excited/scared/aroused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did nobody tell me about the rich text format smh

Nea was never one to complain, but tonight seemed a little different. 'God! This bed is so uncomfortable, what is wrong with this thing?' Sleep was a stranger to the weary woman, her unkempt hair ruffled by her constant ruffling. After her hands were sufficiently satisfied with her hair, she turned to her nails for comfort. She bit and chewed as she thought about her upcoming meeting with Sally, as well as the... triple date? 'What am I supposed to do? All I do is make art and sit in my room!' Nea stared at her phone, waiting for anything to happen. 

"Hey, can't sleep?" Nea almost jumped at the notification, the text sending her into a sudden state of adrenaline. 'I need to calm down, don't I...'

"Hey Sally, what're you doing up?"

"Can I call you?"

"Uhh, I guess so lmao."

"Lmao?"

"Um, it's a texting thing."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah..."

Sally's number popped up onscreen, and Nea accepted her call almost immediately.

"Hey, isn't it passed your bedtime?" Sally giggled a bit.

"What's wrong, did you forget to tuck in your great-great-grandson, Grandma?" Nea chuckled as she heard Sally gasp.

"Why I oughta..." She sighed heavily, "kids these days." Neither of them could contain themselves after that, the laughter spilling from their lungs.

"But really, what're you doing up?" Nea caught her breath as she asked, pondering what Sally could be doing at this time.

"Well, to be honest, I've been looking forward to our little get-together tomorrow. I haven't had a friend over since my school days!"

"Wow, a century sure is a long time."

"Oh shush, who raised you to be so rude!" She meant to sound stern, but Sally couldn't hide her laugh.

"Well, to be honest, I was up for the same reason. I don't really get out much."

"*cough cough* loser *cough cough*"

"H-hey!"

"Kidding! Kidding. But really, I'm excited. I hope you like apple! Or blueberry! Or cherry! Or-"

"Jeez, how many pies did you make?"

"Well, I wasn't sure what kind to make, so I made them all..."

"what."

"Yeah... well at least you'll be well-fed tomorrow."

"Guess so." The two sat in silence for a bit, but not an awkward one. It was as if the anxiety for the next day was slowly being relieved as they sat, waiting for a word to be said. Sally was the first one to break it.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." With that, Nea hung up the phone, clutching it to her chest tightly. 'Shit, maybe I really am a milf chaser...' Sleep finally graced Nea as she rested peacefully, her worries no more.

"So, you've got yourself a date, huh?" Laurie rang up Nea's chips once more, tossing them to her.

"No! I'm just painting for her, that's all."

"Uhuh. Is it a nude painting?"

"What! No!"

"Draw me like one of your french girls."

"Shut up Laurie!" Nea opened her chips furiously, throwing one at the laughing cashier. She checked the time, and her eyes widened. "Shit, gotta go. I'll see you never!" Nea stuck out her tongue as she left, and Laurie feigned offense.

Nea approached the asylum, keeping an eye out for Sally. As she approached, a call came from above. Nea looked up and saw Sally waving from above, beckoning her. Nea ran towards her with a pep in her step, climbing up the stairs with ease.

"Why hello there Miss Nea, are you ready for today?"

"Yep, brought my condoms and everything." Nea froze as the words left her mouth.

"Oh my, how bold."

"Wait, shit, um, sorry, I uh, always made jokes like that with my friends..."

"It's alright dear." Sally patted Nea's head, her face beet red. She leaned in close and whispered in Nea's ear. "We don't need protection anyway." Sally skipped away towards the kitchen, leaving Nea in a stuttering mess.

"I'm so boned..." Nea muttered to herself as she dragged herself down the stairs, ready to die. However, the sight that met her prolonged her life just a little longer. 5 easels were sprawled across the room, and an assortment of paints accompanied them. A small table with several pies was set up in the center, and Sally brought out a tub of ice cream to accompany them. 

"Does everything look alright?" Sally inquired.

"Yeah, it looks amazing. Thank you!"

"Splendid! Now, which flavor would you like first?" Nea grabbed an apple pie and slathered some ice cream on it, her mouth watering. She picked up a brush and began painting, capturing the essence of the forest through the asylum window. Sally couldn't help but chat during the session, talking and flirting a little as Nea painted. She managed to get most of the background done as the sun set, marking the end of their get-together.

"Well Nea, looks like time is up. I can wrap one of these pies for you if you'd like."

"Sure, I'll take the cherry one if you don't mind."

"Now, I hope you enjoyed yourself. I know it must be boring sitting around an old lady like me." Sally gave Nea a sad smile.

"Nonsense! Today was great, I had tons of fun. Can we do this again soon?" Sally beamed at the thought, and wrapped Nea in a tight hug.

"Oh thank goodness, you had such a stern face the whole time. I was worried you hated it..."

"Oh whoops, that's just my concentrating face. Sorry about that."

"I'm glad..." Sally brushed a strand of hair from Nea's face, cupping her cheek. Nea couldn't help but rest in Sally's soft palm, coming a little closer as she did so. Sally looked deeply into Nea's bright eyes, catching her reflection in her irises. Her face flushed, and Sally brought her face ever so close to Nea's. Nea slowly shut her eyes, preparing for their inevitable contact. Sally grabbed Nea's chin, tilted her head up, and...

"... _dead disco, dead funk. Dead rock and roll, remodel_ " Nea's phone vibrated in her pocket, her ringtone filling the air.

"Crap, um, I have to take this." Nea slowly pulled away from Sally, her lips inches away. She walked outside, full of regret. "What the hell do you want!?"

"Hello, this is Marriott Hotels, you have been selected to win-" Nea slammed her fist on the end call button, her face twisted in rage. She let out a bloodcurdling yell, causing all wildlife in a 5-mile radius to run for their lives.

"FUCK YOU SCAM CALLERS!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make longer chapters and update less frequently, or shorter chapters and update more frequently? Props to anyone who gets the song reference, and I'll cya l8r  
> (no, nea is not a trap)


	4. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nea always wondered why Sally lived in that old asylum, but did she really want to know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter almost went in a completely different direction, but I decided to stay along the path of righteousness. Maybe I'll release the alternate, less wholesome version sometime.

Nea hung her head as she walked back inside, apologizing to Sally profusely. Sally walked her out, but Nea wouldn't let the moment they had earlier go to waste. 

"Hey Sally, c'mere a sec. I gotta tell you a secret."

"Oh?" Sally bent over to lend an ear, but Nea took the opportunity to kiss her cheek and ran. "Nea! Wait!" Her words fell on deaf ears, however, since Nea was already gone. "Oh dear, I'm in trouble, aren't I..." Sally held the place where Nea's lips touched and blushed. She ran back inside, eager to give 'him' an update.

"You did WHAT!?" Laurie stifled a laugh as Nancy yelled, ringing up Nea's chips. "Nea, that was supposed to be an inside joke..."

"Well, I made it an outside joke." 

"...what."

"Shut up." 

"I still can't believe you told her that you brought condoms." Laurie tossed the bag over. "Like, I don't think you should make that type of joke with anyone. But whatevs, I heard you almost kissed her."

"WHAT!?" Nancy yelled even louder this time, slamming her fists on the table. Not only were the customers concerned, but even the birds were afraid for their lives.

"It was just the cheek..." Nea stared at her feet, reluctantly eating her chips.

"Nea, how old are you?" Nancy looked at Nea, disappointed.

"22..."

"And how old is Sally?"

"I dunno..."

"Lemme see a picture." Nancy held out her hand, waiting for Nea to comply. Nea sighed and handed her phone over. Nancy pored over the pictures, and her eyes widened. Her hands shook as she held the phone. "Nea..."

"What? It can't be that bad, right? I'll just be someone's stepmom." Nea turned to Laurie, begging for support.

"Sure, then you can bang your stepdaughter too."

"What?"

"Kidding." Laurie just shrugged and peeked over Nancy's shoulder, eager to get a glimpse of Nea's crush. Her face paled as she saw Sally's face, her hands gripping Nancy's shoulder a little harder than necessary. "Nea..."

"What the hell is going on? What aren't you telling me?" Nea was starting to panic now, her heart pounding as both of them looked up at her with dread in their eyes. In unison, they opened their mouths and spoke.

"Sally was a part of the asylum fire."

Laurie and Nancy took Nea to the break room, anxiety plastered on their faces. They sat down, handing Nea a bag of barbecue chips on the house.

"Sally was a nurse at the asylum. Her patients all loved her, and the staff did too. Unfortunately, one guy liked her a little too much..." Laurie turned towards Nancy.

"This guy was a bit off his rocker if you know what I mean. He was admitted after his lawyer claimed mental illness after a charge of domestic abuse. He burnt his wife's car to a crisp with her inside."

Nea was taken aback. "Jesus, how'd he get away with that?"

"Money." Nancy shrugged

"Damn."

"Anyways, he had his heart set on Sally, but she was married. That didn't make him very happy. He waited till her birthday, when he knew her husband would come. Then..." Laurie choked back a sob. "He burnt the place to the ground. My brother was in a room there. He didn't deserve that!" Nancy tried her best to comfort her, but Laurie couldn't hold her tears. Nea went over and hugged her. "Sorry, I'm not usually like this..." 

"It's fine, don't worry about it. How come I haven't heard anything about this?"

"Well, apart from the fact that you were like 5 when it happened, the city basically just covered it up. Everyone involved signed NDA's in exchange for extra compensation. All Sally asked for was the deed to the asylum. They obviously didn't want to keep that thing, so they gave her what she wanted. She's been taking care of it ever since." Nancy held Laurie tight.

"Well, how has she been living all these years? She doesn't work, and keeping that place up must cost a ton." 

"The government's been paying her for the renovations and her silence. Plus, she sells her garden vegetables to us." Nancy pointed towards the produce section. "We give her a really good rate, mostly because her vegetables are really high quality, but also because of her situation."

"Huh, I always wondered why she had such a huge garden." Nea gave Laurie one last hug and got ready to leave. "Sorry for leaving like this, but I have to talk to her."

"It's fine, just remember to cut your nails." Laurie laughed away some of her tears.

"What? Why?"

"Y'know..." Nancy made a motion with her hands, and Nea took off running.

"You guys suck!"

Laurie and Nancy died of laughter, and Laurie's plights were put behind her.

"You really think they're gonna smash?" 

Laurie shrugged. "I mean, the heartfelt reunion, sharing of traumatic experiences, and declarations of love? If they don't smash, I'll owe you 20 bucks."

"That's a deal!" Nancy took Laurie's hand and shook it. "Wait a minute..." Nancy took a closer look at Laurie's hands. "Why are your nails so short?"

"Ahaha, funny story..." 

Nea was sprinting now. She had to see her. To tell her she's sorry. To tell her she'd be there for her. To tell her...

"Shit!" Nea tripped on what seemed like nothing and plowed full force into a bush. She didn't let that faze her and tore out of it, booking it once more. Tears flew as she ran, the guilt of her actions reappearing. She'd do anything to make it right. Anything. Nea finally arrived at the decrepit asylum and knocked like her life depended on it.

"Yes yes, one moment." A couple of loud clicks could be heard on the other side of the door. "Oh, Nea. What brings you-" Sally was cut off by Nea's sudden embrace, her tears slowly wetting her smock. "Nea? Is everything alright?"

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

"Ah. You found out. I knew it would happen eventually, but so soon..." Sally sighed. "I think it's time you two meet."

"W-what? Who am I meeting?" Sally didn't bother answering, deciding to grab Nea's hand instead. Nea was dragged up the stairs and through a few corridors, passing a few rooms. However, as Nea walked she noticed one room that was noticeably nicer than the others. Sally's face was as stoic as ever, her plan unknown. Finally, they stopped at the door. Sally slowly put her hand on the knob and looked Nea in the eyes. She muttered something under her breath, and Nea swore she heard her say...

"Honey, I'm home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy oh boy, we're getting close to the end. Next chapter is prolly gonna be the last of the main arc, I might add extras and some of my failed attempts. Sorry this one took so long, school's been screwing me. But yeah, hope y'all enjoyed, all feedback is appreciated, and I'll cya l8r


	5. Goodbye?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally makes an offer that Nea can't refuse, but is she ready to go through with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy oh boy, it's here. This should be the last chapter, but it might not be the last of these guys. We'll see how it goes. Idk how to end stuff so I hope you guys like it.

"Hey honey, this is Nea." Sally walked Nea into the room. Nea looked around and saw a picture of a man. Under it was an urn and some candles on either side. It seemed to be some sort of memorial. The candles looked like they hadn't been lit in ages, but the picture was completely dust-free.

"Sally... this is beautiful. I'm glad you can remember your husband like this." Thoughts and emotions swirled through Nea's head. Regret, guilt, and sorrow all fought for control, but Nea swallowed it all and hugged Sally.

"Ever since he died nothing's been the same. Everything seemed empty. My life felt as if it had no meaning, no purpose. I would come to this room to talk to him sometimes, as if he were still here. But... I finally feel like I have a purpose now. I can look forward to tomorrow again. It's all thanks to you, Nea. You helped me see the light of the world once more, and made me feel like I was just a bratty teen again. I'll never forget him, but I think I can finally move on with my life." Sally kissed Nea on the forehead, stroking her hair.

"Thanks Sally, but honestly I don't deserve your kindness..." Nea pulled away, tears in her eyes. "I defaced this place... even though you worked so hard to bring it back to its formal glory. I can't even imagine how I made you feel..."

"You don't need to. You make me happy now, okay? That's all that matters. You've already redeemed yourself in my book." Sally walked out of the memorial room, tears welling up. Nea followed her out, closing the door behind her. "I'm going to sell this place, you know."

"What!?" Nea was taken aback. "How come?"

"I need to move forward. My life's been stalled long enough. I'm gonna get a nice house and settle down for once. I'm even thinking of opening a flower shop!" Sally giggled, looking at her garden through the window. 

"Well, I hope you don't go too far..." Nea chuckled, but Sally hung her head at the words.

"Listen... I need to leave this place. I only have bad memories here, and staying here isn't gonna help."

"O-oh. I see."

"Nea..." Sally grabbed Nea's hands, holding them tightly. "Come with me."

"Huh?"

"Come live with me. We already get along great, right? You can tend the garden and help with the shop, plus you'll have a place to stay! You'll come with me, right?" Sally looked at Nea with pleading eyes, practically begging.

"I-I don't know... this is all happening so fast..." Nea's mind tried to wrap around everything that happened in the last 24 hours. It seemed like yesterday when she tagged the old building. She still remembered how entrancing Sally's hair was, and seeing her again like this only weakened her resolve. If only her hair was the only thing Nea had to worry about. "I... I need some time."

Sally sighed, but surrendered. "Alright, but I'm leaving by tomorrow. If you're coming with me, then come to the place where we first met by 5:00. I... I really hope you decide to come."

They exchanged goodbyes, and Nea left the asylum. She rubbed her eyes, pondering Sally's proposal. There was only one thing she could really do.

"So, 2 bags, huh?" Nancy scanned the chips and handed them over. "Things must've gone really wrong, huh."

"Something like that..." Nea immediately ripped a bag open, shoveling chips into her mouth. Stress eating isn't exactly the best coping mechanism, but Nea didn't care anymore. "Hey, can I tell you something?" 

"Anything." Nancy closed her register and brought Nea to the break room. 

"Where's Laurie?"

"Probably screwing her girlfriend somewhere..." Nancy pouted. "She hasn't been spending a lot of time with me lately..." 

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that. You two are practically glued together half the time."

"I know! Like yesterday, she didn't have dinner with me yesterday! Something about already eating breakfast and lunch together... Hmph!" Nancy crossed her arms.

"How about we call her, I need her to be here for this."

"It's your funeral." Nancy handed her phone over, and Nea punched in Laurie's number.

"H-hello?"

"Hey Laurie, what're you doing?"

"Ummm, screwing my girlfriend?"

"Oh what the hell, why'd you answer!"

"Uhh, cuz I wanted to?" The lewd sounds in the background got louder, and Laurie started panting. "Listen, gimme ten and I'll be at the store, we can talk then." Laurie tossed her phone aside, not bothering to hang up.

"Goddamnit Laurie!" Nea gave Nancy her phone back, but Nancy didn't hang up. Instead, she went over to the radio and messed with it a bit. Country music began blaring through the speakers, and Nancy held the phone right next to it.

"Yee haw!" Nancy yelled, leaving her phone there.

"Well, that'll show them." Nea smirked, giving Nancy a high five. They sat at the table, gossiping until Laurie arrived.

"You guys suck." Laurie burst through the door, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey, that's what you get for screwing someone while you're on the phone. It's only fair." Nea shrugged.

"Yeah, whatever. Now she's mad at me cuz I couldn't focus while cowboy mcgee sang about how much he loved his truck. I'll get my revenge, mark my words!" Laurie ceremoniously clenched her fist, and then flopped on a chair.

"Huh, well then. Hope you had fun."

"Well, probably not as much fun as you!" Laurie cackled and elbowed Nancy.

"Huh?"

"Well, you and Sally smashed, right?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Nea raised her eyebrows. Laurie sighed heavily and handed Nancy 5 bucks.

"We thought you two were gonna smash..." Laurie looked down, dejected. "You can't be a virgin forever!" Nea blushed heavily and averted her eyes.

"So, what'd you need to tell us?"

"Um, well, while we didn't smash, she did ask me to move with her."

"Move in with her? That's a pretty huge step..." Nancy pondered.

"No no, move with her. She's leaving town, and she wants me to come with. I want to go, but I don't wanna leave you two..."

"O-oh..." Laurie had a troubled look, glancing at the table.

"Huh..." Nancy took a finger in her mouth, biting her nails.

"Yeah..." Nea exhaled, putting her head down. "She's offering a place to stay and a job, but..." Nea banged her head on the table. "What should I do..."

"Well, normally I wouldn't advocate for leaving your life behind for someone you met fairly recently, but Sally seems like a good person..." Laurie rubbed her neck, trying to think of something to say.

"Just... be prepared for the worst. If you two break up, there goes your job and house. Do you have a plan just in case that happens?"

Nea's eyes widened as she realized the potential ramifications, and she resumed her head pounding. "No..."

Nancy took out her phone and dialed. She retreated to the back of the room to talk, but the conversation sounded like it was going well. She made a smooch sound and hung up, satisfied with herself. "My girlfriend said you could stay with us if times get tough, so don't worry about it."

"W-what? Really?"

"Sure, why not. Just... don't barge into our room without knocking..."

"Oh my god... Nance..." Tears streamed down Nea's face, and she practically tackled Nancy in a hug. "I love you!"

"Aw, I love you too." Nancy returned the hug, her heart warming. Laurie, on the other hand, frowned.

"Hey, what about me? I could always get you a job here if you wanted..." 

"Oh I didn't forget about you Laurie, I love you too!" Nea embraced both of them, and they stayed like that for what seemed like forever. When they separated, reality hit Nea like a truck, and she broke down once more. "You'll keep in touch with me, right?"

"Of course Nea." Nancy waved Nea off, wearing a sad smile.

"Now go, and don't forget the condoms!" Laurie waved, and Nea left them before she started crying again.

Nea walked towards the asylum, wondering where she first met Sally. She walked towards the bush she hid behind the first time they spoke and looked at the window. There Sally stood, her glowing red hair waving in the wind. Her face lit up as soon as she saw Nea, and she waved earnestly. She rushed down, eager to meet her future roommate. Nea ran to meet her, and neither could contain their excitement.

"S-so, does that mean...?" Sally asked, nervous. Nea furrowed her eyebrows, grabbed Sally's waist, and went in for the kill. Nea pressed her lips against Sally's, releasing all of her pent-up emotions. She closed her eyes tightly, afraid to see Sally's face. She slowly pulled away, a triumphant smile on her face. "What, that's it?" Sally grabbed Nea bridal style and kissed her, her tongue poking and prodding at Nea's lips. Nea opened her mouth in surprise, and Sally took that as an invitation to explore her mouth. Sally easily dominated Nea's tongue, and proceeded to dominate the rest of her mouth. Meanwhile, Nea was in heaven. She was so scared of what Sally might think, but now it seemed silly. It was Sally's turn to pull away, and a trail of saliva connected the two lover's lips. "That's more like it! Shouldn't have expected any more from a brat though."

"Oh shut up grandma! Go drink some prune juice!" Nea pouted, but she couldn't keep her smile from breaking through. "Well, that was scary..." 

"Nea, I literally asked you to move in with me. Why were you scared to kiss me?"

"N-nobody asked you!"

"Huh? But-" 

"Agh! Let's get out of here before I change my mind!"

Sally chuckled as she grabbed Nea's hand, guiding her to her car. Sally took one last look at the old asylum, waving goodbye to her husband one last time. Nea grabbed Sally's hand and gazed at the wall where it all started. She was just a dumb rebel then. But, she was proud of that dumb rebel. After all, how else would she have met Sally?

"Ready to go?" Sally smiled at Nea, eager to start her new life.

"Yeah, let's blow this pop stand."

"Who's the grandma now?"

"Whatever, you're lucky I like you." 

The two drove off, leaving the pain, suffering, and agony of their past lives. But both left something dear to them. Luckily, they found something even better in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, that's the end of it. I kinda like how this turned out, but it could be better. Oh well, it is how it is. I haven't ended a story before, so lmk how I did. Sure, I ended the one shot, but that was mainly just an outlet for my thirst for pig. I saw her in jeans and now I can't get it out of my head. sigh. Oh well, hope y'all liked it and I'll cya l8r.


End file.
